(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle light guard, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a light guard mounted on a fender of a tractor or mounted on a fender of a similar vehicle. The light guard is designed to prevent damage to an exposed vehicle light from tree branches, low hanging objects, and other object that might contact the vehicle light.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,552 to Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,832 to Cobble et al. and D390,821 to Thorne et al. two different types of vehicle grille guards and a taillight guard are disclosed. These guards are not similar in design when compared to the subject light fixture guard nor do they provide the objects and advantages of the subject invention as described herein.